


Midnight Confessions

by TheNewJefferson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Elvis Presley - Freeform, F/M, Midnight Picnic, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewJefferson/pseuds/TheNewJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky was dark and the stars hid from sight. Though, when two in love lay beneath that sky, they light the night as if the sun had returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mistykins06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistykins06/gifts), [Pulchratibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulchratibi/gifts), [benedictedcumberbatched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedictedcumberbatched/gifts).



> I got this idea from a Wriggly's chewing gum commercial. No lie. I like this one though.
> 
> There was no beta on This one so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is for my lovelies, Ashleigh, Hilary, and Misty. Love ya'll to pieces!
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!

“Sherlock, where are we going?” a blindfolded Molly asked as her detective boyfriend led her by the hand through the night.

“Just follow me. You trust me right?”

“Against my better judgement, yes.”

“You really should listen to your instincts, Miss Hooper, they never lie.” Sherlock quickly kissed her and continued on.

“Are we almost there?”

“Patience is a virtue, my dear. Yes, I know, that’s rich coming from me, you don’t have to tell me.” Sherlock replied, hearing her take a breath to speak. “Anyway, we’re here.”

Sherlock came around behind her and untied the blindfold. He pulled her to his chest and buried his face in her shoulder. “Do you like it?” he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, Sherlock, I love it!” In front of her was a picnic beneath the stars. There were lanterns placed on the side for light, wine, and an assortment of Molly’s favorite foods. She turned around in his arms and put her own arms around his neck.

“Did you do this yourself?”

“I did. I can be romantic if I try. Shall we sit?” He led her to the blanket and sat down next to her. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. She poured the wine and leaned against him.

“I'm almost tempted to ask if you got Mycroft to change the weather. It's been bloody awful the past few days.”

He kissed her hair and smoothed it out of his face. “There are limits to even his power. The British government he may be, God he is not.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two of them. Sherlock picked at the food and Molly relished the time alone with him. They were often alone together, there was a chance for interruptions at both of their flats, be it Toby or John. Here they were truly alone.

“Here, get up for a minute.” She sat up and watched him stand. He turned to her and offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and led her off the blanket. Not letting go of her hand, he pulled her close and began to sway.

“There's no music, Sherlock.” Molly giggled when he started humming. She could feel it more than she could hear it, the deep rumble in his chest. She let the sound and feeling consume her, not really listening to what he was humming. It hit her like a ton of bricks when the lyrics floated into her mind.

“Sherlock?”

He held her close and began to sing. “ _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you_?” He pulled away slightly and looked down into her face, gently wiping away her tears. “ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you._ ” Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

“You missed a few verses, you know.”

“Yes, well, I got my point across didn't I?”

“You did indeed. I love you too, Sherlock. I always have.”

“I'm sorry it took me so long.”

“You got there eventually, that's all that matters to me.”

She threaded her fingers into the curly hair at the base of his head and pulled him towards her. Their lips met and she felt him smile. When they parted for breath, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close, resting his forehead on hers. They danced on into the night.


End file.
